


Tom Hiddleston One-Shots

by arizon



Category: Cumberbabes, Cumbercookies - Fandom, Hiddlestoner
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Charactor Death, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Help, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizon/pseuds/arizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so i have wrote a few one shots I have on another site so I decided to put it here too. They go based on how I few or dedicated to movies i watched and i had to write. Please read and tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set accident

The lights flashed and they were blinding, Questions were thrown out and trying to shouting over the next one and it didn't seem like anyone was taking her feeling into consideration at this time, or the kids who were following behind her to the cars. She was used to the attention only when her husband was with her, he was the famous one well she was the stay at home wife that travelled with him every where he went when she could. every set, every premier, every red carpet event. Now she was here trying to walk to her car with her four kids and their nanny on her trail. In all her kids were well adjusted to this too but they didn't feel like the flashing was worth all this drama either, not considering where they had to go right now. Hers and Tom's oldest, Liam 12, was carrying their third youngest, Tom Jr, 3. She had the baby, Valkyrie, 6 months, in her car seat with the sun shield down. They were put in the car in the back well she hopped in the family car, the jeep, with Liam and Juliet, 7. 

 

She and Tom knew they were going far after they had their third child but they thought one more. What they didn't expect was for her to get pregnant when she did cause they weren't trying yet. So four kids were enough they said. He was super happy with her. Now (Y/N) had her four kids to raise without the help of her husband who she got word had a accident on the movie set he was at. The one day she didn't go with him right away and he had died. He was doing his own stunts like he wanted and the line holding him snapped and he fell three stories and landed in his head. Breaking his skull open and snapping his spine. Liam knew what happened but the other two were to young to be given any details and she was able to get them to stop asking questions when she told them daddy 'Went away' like grandpa James. Juliet knew that her father was dead but she didn't say nothing, in fact she hadn't talked since she was told her father 'went away' Liam had been just as quiet but he talked to his younger brother who seemed to cling to him more than usual, like her understood something was wrong but didn't know what.

 

"Okay, we're gonna walk into the church and then leave, we don't have to stay and we wont unless you want to." She told them, not really expecting a reply from these two.

 

Liam was looking out the window as the world past by them, he had his arm around his sister who had pulled him to the back with her. Juliet was cuddled to him and crying silently again as she did the same thing as her older brother. The world seemed to just pass by them as they drove on and they both were waiting to wake up. Liam had been having nightmares and that usually ended up with him in his parents room on the bed along with Juliet who automatically went to the room to lay down where her daddy slept. (Y/N) had made it a habit to spray his Cologne on the bed so his fragrance lingered there. (Y/N) had spent the best part of this week in tears and avoiding the world when she could cause it was to much to be out there with the world wanting to talk to her about what happened. Jr had spent his time with her so she had to try to not cry when she had him, that was her light. him and Juliet wanting to be held all the time kept her mind from the pain as she had to learn to hold the two and function around the house. The kids were not going to school, they had their work brought home to them and for now (Y/N) had decided to home school them.

 

The church came into view, the family were outside waiting and when they seen the cars, they helped with the kids. ushering the family inside and blocking the photographers from snapping photo's of them. BenedictCumberbatch being one person who yelled and cussed them out well Sophie took hold of Juliet who was trying to cling to her godfather. Valkwas now in her mother's hip looking around at everyone well Liam held on to Jr who was clinging to his brother the best he could as he seen all the people around them now looking. The Hemsworth's were there too at the front with their children who smiled up at Jr and tried to get him to play with them. Soon services started, her older kids took refuge in their many aunts and uncles they made over their lives from their father's set families Juliet clung to Benedict who held onto her and had even taken her outside when she became hysterical. Liam had been sitting next to ChrisHemsworth and talking to Elsa. He hadn't really said anything to anyone but Jr and here he was talking opening with his god parents. Jr was with Emma and Diana next to her and Valkyrie. Well this all was going on, she was listening to the stories, the love everyone had for Tom.

 

She had felt his presence with her and the kids, at night she could swear she could hear him coming into the house and trying to be quiet like he did when he came home late. When she would cook, she would automatically smack at the mixing bowls cause she was use to Tom trying to sneak a taste. She had spent time baking like crazy, cooking always helped calm her nerves and her kids were more than happy to have sweets. When she would mix everything up and get the cake plate tray she would swear she would hear Tom laughing lightly behind her to get a piece. She had even turned in bed when the kids jumped in with her, she would think it was Tom and she would be ready to till him of the nightmare she had of his death but she would come face to face with the kids.

 

Now she would never see him again, never feel his touch, hear his voice, feel his lips on her forehead when he would wake her up. (Y/N) broke down, getting up and running outside after handing the baby off to Diana and trying to hold back the loud sobbing that was about to erupt. She thought she was dried out in tears but now she knew this was the thing that broke the camels back. She ran through the back of the church cemetery and ended up on a hill over looking the field of tomb stones. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her face and smoothed the loose fitting dress over her knees and sobbed. Why'd he have to take up this role? Why'd he get so excited for this role when there was so many others that seemed more calm and less action-y. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, looking up and didn't see no one there but the hand was still there on her shoulder, comforting her. Tom.

 

"Oh Tom please tell me this was a lie. Please tell me this whole thing was a lie. Please don't leave me. Please Tom I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you and I need you in my life. Please don't go...... I need you." She spoke out as the hand pressure slowly faded out.

"I love you."

 

I'm sorry it is bad. I got this idea and wrote it real fast and cried..... Alot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I have wrote a few already and I have learned doing this had really helped me to express myslef. So here is a few of my works. Tell me what you think.


	3. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meant it when she said till death do them part. She wasn't going to give up on her love.

Inspired by the notebook. In no way accurate to how the disease works. 

"Thomas?" Izzy called out, looking for her eighty year old husband.

"Oh darling! I can't wait to get to Paris. I have been looking forward this for months. A honeymoon away from the craziness." Tom exclaimed, breaking out in a smile as he came from the study.

His hair line was further up his head and his eyes were still blue green but they were now dim after shinning so many years. He walked over kissing his wife of forty five years and smiling at her, the same

smile though she thought, the one thing that didn't change from him. Arizon couldn't help but smile at him an his excitement for something that happened years ago and was a horrible time cause he had gotten bit twice by a jelly fish.

"Baby, we're so old. We went on a honeymoon years ago." Izzy explained, earning a confused look from Tom.

 

She gently pulled his hand up for him to see his hand and the wrinkles and age spots that decorated it. He got look of shock and fear come across his face, like the many times before when she told him. 

 

"......sweetheart, this is a bad joke......" He covered his face and felt the wrinkles along his face.

"Tom?" Izzy asked, reaching out to him.

"What happen?" He asked, becoming hysterical.

"Sweetheart, you have Alzheimer's disease...... you're eighty eight baby. And I'm seventy seven." She told him, holding his hands.

"No. I.... can't be." He started shaking, pushing his wife back life she was the reaper himself.

"Jay!" Arizon called out, waiting for her thirty year old son to come in the room.

Valkyrie, 35, followed behind him, looking scared.

"He okay?" James, their son, asked, standing between his father and mother so he could block their father if he became to hysterical.

"Tom? You okay?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not old! You're playing a trick on me with make up!" Tom exclaimed.

 

Arizon went to comfort him but Tom shoved her back into the table, making her cry out but it was nothing she wasn't used to by now. 

 

"Daddy!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

 

And like that, Tom settled down, breaking down in tears.

 

"I'm not old, I'm not...... I can't be...... Izzy. What happen?" He asked in confusion.

 

"You have Alzheimer's. You got it two years ago babe."

 

.  
He ran over to her, hugging her for comfort like a five year would. Arizon hugged him to her and rubbed his head as he cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to hurt you....."

"Shhhhhh...... let's go have some tea. Earl Grey and some pudding?" She asked.

.  
He looked at her, same sad expression she had grown accustomed to and nodded at her. She smiled at him weakly, guiding him to the kitchen where Valkyrie was already doing the normal routine of making  
her dad his tea. Together they had Arizon's daughter, Leonia, 44 along with their kids Valkyrie, 35, James, 30, Juliet, 28.

 

"Thank you darling." Tom told her, going face first into his sweet tart that Valkyrie gave him.

"Mom, I'm going to be out for a bit. I have to go pick up Emily from school and then Leonia needed me to get Amber and Jacob." Valkyrie explained.

 

.  
James stood against the counter with his own tea, shaking his head.

 

.  
"Jay? Why don't you go out sweetheart? You should get some fresh air." Arizon told her son, getting up to hug him.

 

James was the splitting image of his father only getting blonder hair and his mother's smile.

"I can't risk dad hurting you again like last time..... you were bed ridden for TWO weeks mum and I can't risk it." He explained.

"Jay, just go. I was not abused by your father a single day when he wasn't well, he treated me the way any woman deserved..... that was one time and if it happens again, I'll treat it like the last time. Cuddling your father and accepting what I can not change and being happy that he is at least here. In fact, go home for the day. Valk can do the same. I can handle your father sweetheart, go to Becky and be happy. Let

her know that you love her and be the man you were raised to be."

"Mum......."

"James William Hiddleston!" Arizon snapped. "Go on."

He looked at his mother with uncertainty but Arizon wasn't letting up on this and he knew it.

"Okay mum, but I am coming early." He warned.

"Okay deal baby. Just call first."

He said his good bye hugging his dad even if he didn't recognize him.

"Nice kids. Who is he again?" Tom asked, taking another bite of his tart.

Izzy silently chuckled.

"My kid.... my middle child with you." She told him as he looked back confused with half a cookie in his mouth.

"Mine? I thought he looked like me but I am way to young to be his father. How can that be ."

Izzy walked over, pulling his wrinkled hand up to show him his ring and remind him of his anger even if he didn't understand.

.

"You are married to me. We have four children, three from us and one from me from my previous marriage. Leonia, Valkyrie, James, and Juliet." She explained.

 

.  
Tom got a little twinkle in his eyes like he remembered as he heard the names but it quickly faded again and so did Izzy's hope of getting him back for a few minutes.

"I love Shakespeare you know." He told her a matter of factly.

"I know darling. I remember the cheesy way you purposed to me and how excited you were to dress up for that day just to try to make the moment as romantic as possible and you begged to name Juliet. "

Izzy smiled, looking up at her husband as she hugged onto him.

"I half tempted to purpose to you half naked cause the costume was hard to find." He told her, She didn't pull back from as she realized that he was remembering some thing so far back.

"I'm glad you got all the costume...... I love a man in leather." She joked back with him, taking in his scent. 

 

.  
He looked down at her, kissing her nose lightly the twinkle back in his eye like before when he was Tom. Another hint of remembrance and the twinkle came back for another moment she thought, this was great and such a surprising moment. 

 

.  
"You nearly tore it from my skin." He laughed that eheheheh laugh.

"I love you Thomas."

"And I love you, Arizon."

"Would you like to dance sweetheart?"

 

.  
Tom laughed again but got up to dance with her. Arizon turned the music on to trapped by this thing called love and turned to Tom with a smile. Tom wrapped a arm around her and started to lead her about the room with a smile on his face, their favourite song to dance to when they were younger, every where they went to dance and it was their wedding song, a song they both had chosen right there on the spot when they were asked what they wanted to dance to. He constantly danced even if their were a million people around and even when he got Alzheimer's, he still danced around to this song when she played it, and he slightly remembered.

 

"Hey sweetheart." He said, giant smile. 

 

.  
He was back for the moment. 

.  
"Thomas? Oh my god I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck in tears and hugged him.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Four months. I missed you so much though in those months." She retold him. 

 

.  
He seen a mark from his last fit on her collar bone and made a face at her as he traced it with his finger over it. 

 

.  
"Did I do this?" He asked, his brow wrinkled.

"I provoked you." She defended him, not wanting him to send this time of him here arguing.

"Why haven't you put me in a home?" He sounded upset and hurt.

"Because you are my responsibility. I said in sicknesses and in health, till death do us part. You are alive and if you go into the past then honey, I am going to be right here waiting for you to visit me in the present." She told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Home me darling, I can't let myself hurt you like that no more. Provoked or not I can't do that to you. What was it about any way?" He asked, hugging onto her again and resting his head on hers.

"I can't sleep without you at my side. My koala Tommy. Valkyrie is your best friend, she has taken Luke's spot in your life so she and you are closer now than you ever were before."

"We've always been close."

"Yeah but now she gets you to agree with all of her crazy hair ideas and you let her paint your nails and what not."

"You're ignoring my question Izz." Tom pointed out as he loked down at his wife.

"I tried bringing you here but you didn't come forward...... You didn't believe you were old."

"Please, rid yourself of me Izzy. Don't let me do this to you darling." He told her, lifting her arm up for him to look at again.

"For better or for worse," She told him, grabbing his chin and making him look in her eyes, "Till death do us part..... When I said that, I meant it Thomas. I will not abandon you."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mum! Mum! I'm back. I called but you didn't answer your phone....." James shouted as he opened the door to the house.

He looked around his family home his parents had raised him on holidays and when they were home in England, Suffolk to be exact. He went to each if the rooms and calls out to his mother and on occasion to his father but didn't expect him to answer. He never stayed in the present for long. He past the may photos along the hallway to the back of the house. Most of him and his siblings but there were some snuck in there with his parents together before when his dad was famous and was in films. His parents took many pictures of them on locations where they took the time to snap photos. His dad had been kissing her in at least half of them. It was the story book relationship he thought when he seen them together. Something he himself never got with two divorces under his belt and no kids.

Then like that the smell hit him like a freight train. He ran over to the garage door and opened it up, getting carbon dioxide hitting him. He opened the garage door and ran around the house opening the windows before going back to try to check on his parents and hope that they were okay. They were both laying down in the back of his dad's old Jaguar in the back seat. His mum was leaning on his father's chest with her arms wrapped around him well his dad was leaning his head on his mother with his right arm around her. He had his body turned toward her so she could lean on him. They both had the same smile on their faces and he knew they were gone, together they were gone and his dad was mentally present to do so.

 

James called his sister's on three way and told them the simple words they all were regretting to hear: "They're gone. Mum did it and he agreed. Come over before I call it in."


	4. After time, hello is a nice surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after living life, (Y/N) Is ready to be with him again. She is ready to be with her soul mate for the rest of eternity.

Yes it hand 56 years since (y/n) had lost her husband to the set accident and every day she took it in strides and tried not to linger to much on the sad times that he wasn't able to be there for her and the kids as she continued to raise of theirs. All who turned out to do amazing things with their lives. Liam and TJ, short for Thomas Jr, both got into acting and they known in the public, both not using their dad's name unless they were asked about him but they stayed humble and never started trouble in public like other people. Juliet became a actress too but she worked mainly on stage work in plays and live theatre well Valkyrie picked up the arts of drawing and journalism. She became a reporter and UN advocate for UNICEF UK well doing drawings and selling them in her off time for the extra money in her pocket. She was so dedicated to UNICEF like Tom was.... If any of them got Tom's looks, it was Liam. 

 

He was a cloned copy of his father and (Y/N) couldn't be more proud as she stood by his side when he begged her to go to the public appearances. Luke took him up as a client as he had basically blown up over night with his first big movie, betraying his dad as he played Robin in a movie. He was compared to Tom's Loki in the papers. It took (Y/N) 8 years of hiding from the world before she willing followed her son onto the red carpet of his first big movie premier and she was overjoyed with the positive feedback that she was given online, even though she was well prepared for the negative feedback she would get. Liam was more than happy to take her with him and even when he married, his wife Lindsey, stayed home so Liam could take his mother out in public. She wanted to stay in the background anyways and hated the publicity that went on.

 

Liam hand been so nervous that first premier, he took up the rambling and walking in circles and rubbing his hands together, a habit his mother had and she was doing the same thing as him in unison as him. It was a sight to be seen! Valkyrie had walked in on her mother and brother both walking around in circles from nerves. She managed to get Luke over to see and it made him chuckle before getting the two back to earth to get ready before they could be late. That was when Liam was 20. (Y/N) was at the tender age of 40.

 

It was a night to remember and every event since, she was by his side till she got sick at the age of 75. She had gone to visit Tom at his grave site on the 40th anniversary of his death alone, to have a picnic with all of Tom's favourite puddings. All the memories hand popped back up of the times they had together in her head and she had ended up weeping her eyes out on the green ridden ground below her as it gently sprinkled around her. She seemed to stay dry though, at least her clothes did as she wept.   
The very few years they hand together were not enough, he was gone to soon.  Now at 80, she knew it was close to her going to join him. She felt more at peace and every time she was about to fall asleep, she seen him. Tom was there waiting for her in all his glory with his childlike smile and ocean blue glowing eyes looking at her like he had never left. He entered her dreams and told her about how much he loved her, and he misses her and the children so much and he was excited to see her again after so long even though it felt like just seconds that he had died to him. He assured her he didn't feel any pain that day and he was there to comfort her at the funeral like she had felt. He promised eternity with her. She could almost feel the 12 o'clock shadow on his face as he told her this, nuzzling her cheek as he pecked her lips before going away. The same words ringing in her ears as she woke up each morning:

 

 'I'm here darling, when you're ready I'll be there.'

 

They started out as childhood friends starting with her brother who had befriended the trouble making neighbour the year (Y/N) was born. They had just moved into a new home a week before she was born and very quickly Tom and her brother had become quick friends at school, both there to complain about their new sisters who had come into their lives. Tom's sister Emma had been young too at the time so they hand bonded over them. So she and Tom grew up with one another, hating each other at first in their childhood days but once puberty hit them, oh shit, man did it hit them. They instantly become the best of friends. 32 long years before he had been taken from her, a few years before he left, her brother had gone to a over dose. Now it hand been 56 long years without him and not a single day did (Y/N) think to date or remarry. She dedicated herself to the four beautiful children Tom had gifted her.

 

"Oh my Lee, you know you don't have to come here on the only holiday time you get to see your kids, and waste it on me." (Y/N) scolded.

 

"Mum, They understand and I am got the time off for the rest of the year, the kids are coming here and we're going to be at my house next door so we can all be here for you." He told her with the same look Tom would give her if he were scolding.

"Yes but I am going on holiday soon you guys, My baby is waiting for me..... Your father is here in this room waiting for me. He says so. He is waiting for me to walk away with him..... I can't hold out to much longer." 

Liam's eyes watered as he looked up at the door way to his brother and sisters. The house was noisy from the kids running around. a faint sounds of bear necessities was playing from the great grand kids in another room down the hall. Valkyrie closed the door behind her and sat on her brother's lap for comfort. Tj held her firmly to him and her eyes started to water too.

"Mum, don't talk like that. You're not going any where." She whined out in broken words.

"Mum, it's not funny this time." Juliet scolded, wiping her eyes down. 

"You kids mean the absolute world to me and I haven't lied to you. Your father is here in this room. Right there." (Y/N) pointed at a corner where she could see Tom as clear as day standing. Like he was never gone.

Valkyrie cried out and clung to TJ.

"Mum, You're scaring her. Stop."

(Y/N) looked around at her children, all grown and successful. Making it in life with their own families and happiness. They didn't need her no more, not like when their father left. She was ready to go but she fought like crazy to stay here with them. First the heart attack happened five years prior and since then she had two more and at that point she had signed the DNR paperwork without her kids knowing cause they would fight her tooth and nail, something she was sure they would try to take control over. She had thought she would have another one and this time she was going to go without a fight and without her kids putting one out either. She looked at Liam and the determined look he hand as he held his mothers hand in his own larger hand.  
   
"I don't mean to scare you all. But when I do go, I will be taken care of and you have each other and your own kids who will be there. Even if they're grown up mostly, they're great. I love every last one of them and they will be there much like you have been there for me. I can't always fight and I'm getting weak every second my loves. Daddy will be here to make sure I am not afraid." She told them.

Juliet looked up this time and point blank looked her mother in the eye before talking.

"Who will be there when we're scared?"

"I'll always be there..... whether physically or not I'll be there. I am not going to leave you forever and when it is your time to go I'll be right there waiting for you too. Maybe daddy will be there too. Do you remember the night daddy hand died and you came in the room crying for him? We had agreed to say daddy was working late? We said that till you were 10 before you said it was time to say the truth. He went away but he wont be far. He will still be there just from far away? I'll be there with him and we'll watch you kids." (Y/N) told them as gently as she could. 

"I think the most fondest moment in that is he had just gotten a Emmy nod and he took me on the red carpet three days before he died. He was all smiles and when he seen I was freaked out, he actually lifted me into the air against his shoulder where I just broke down in tears. Being twelve it was not cool in the least bit, being carried by your father around, I was so fucken scared and he carried me the whole time down that carpet, still smiling and not doing interviews till we got inside. He set me down and smiled at me before congratulating me for doing so good my first time and guided me by the hand back out to another door so we could leave after he had told Luke he wasn't going to be able to stay. We got pudding from the first place we seen, a Denny's I think. We just kept ordering different pudding and talked till it was time to go home. We were sick for the whole next day but that was my favourite memory before he left." Liam rambled.

"He was the best dad.... I'm sorry mum." Juliet spoke, looking at her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"For what my love?" (Y/N) asked, cringing as she tried to sit up more. all four kids jumped forward as they helped her up.

"When I was 7 and I was so mad that he hand left, I blamed you for him dying and I kept telling you that I wish you died and not him. I didn't mean it mama! I swear I didn't. I don't want you to ever leave. Please Mama don't go."

"Don't worry honey, I'm here."

There was a light knock on the door and in walked Liam's oldest, William. He smiled down at the crying bunch before saying sorry and hand the door burst open and in poured the great grand kids. The grand kids, now adults themselves stood outside the door and watched their own kids scramble around the room.

"You see this? This is love and your grandfather would've been here wrestling like a kid with you all!" (Y/N) Said as the kids climbed on the bed to greet her.

Liam held some of them off of his mother when they tried to jump on her. He was so protective of his mother that he had been snappy the last few days.

===============================

The kids were hered out of the room so (Y/N) could rest for the night till morning when they would go out and have brunch. It was well past everyone's bed time and everyone agreed to just head in at (Y/N)'s persistence. Valkyrie lingered though with her mother once everyone else left the room and laid beside her on the bed, cuddled deep into her side for comfort her mother was more than happy to give her. (Y/N) laid her head on her daughter's, rubbing the side of her head gently . She hugged her with all her strength and pecked her head when she felt the slack that her daughter was giving, a clear sign of her being tired. 

"Play the tape Valk, It's time I go to bed and I can't without hearing that damn tape." (Y/N) asked, her daughter reached across her mother's body to play the cassette of her father reading poems, or so she had thought, that her mother recorded her father reading.  
It was really in fact Tom reading the many letters he meant to send to his future wife that he never did. One day he hand found the giant stack and instead read them on a cassette for her and sent that in the mail. (Y/N) listened to it every day since he died so she wouldn't forget his voice, not that she would. Soon Valkyrie was slowly drifting off and was soon asleep against her mother with the same vice like grip as she did before. The same feeling she got the night before her father died was back and she knew she had to be there for her mother so she wasn't alone. She didn't want to lose her mother but she wanted to be there for her when she passed in loving arms. (Y/N) listened to the mix of Valkyrie's light snoring with Tom's voice on the tape when she got chest pains that were sharp but she didn't dare move. Not with this angel on her who would wake up afraid. Then it was just (Y/N) and Tom in the room besides the sleeping Valkyrie. She swore she could see him just standing there in the corner of the room with his cheeky grin as he looked at her, chewing on the tip of his index finger. His tongue still making its appearance around the side of his finger, like it was pushing his hand away.   
"Are you ready my love?" He asked her as he kicked off the wall and walked over clear as day.  
"Will it hurt?" (Y/N) asked timidly.   
"No." He reached out and pulled her hand up and she stood up with ease.   
Looking back, she seen her body there with their daughter cuddled to her breathing a sigh of relief and contentment on her face.   
"Tom, I can't let her........"  
"She'll be okay. She has the others and you're long over due to be with me. I've waited for what felt like all eternity."   
"It feels even longer." She looked up and seen her reflection in his eyes. She was young again, the age she was when he left."   
"I'm so.... how? How am I so......." She got cut off.   
"Beautiful?" He asked, "We were soul mates and we can be whatever age we want in the after life. This is where we were cut off so why don't we grow old..... together."


	5. Surprise

How do you tell your husband that you're expecting a baby when he is leaving today to shoot a movie? Oh well if you asked (Y/N) she would say to wait for him to leave and leave a note in his bag for him. (Y/N) had found out she was expecting her and her husband's first child after being married for the last year. She had travelled with him but this last time she didn't and good thing too. She had thought she had a bug and was going to fly to Canada to be with her husband after she got over it but after being sick for four days with no signs of getting better, she went to her doctor and there she found out she was four months pregnant.

She didn't know how she hadn't realized it sooner, but it seemed that her stomach didn't grow as the baby did, in fact the baby stayed high on her ribs as it grew her stomach didn't need to extend with it. So she got the pictures and had sat at home looking at them, in fact they were taped to a board beyond the camera view when she faced timed Tom for the first time since finding out. He had told her that his scenes were basically done, he was only doing a cameo so he would be home so she wouldn't have to worry about flying out to him. 

 

He had come home and she tried to think of how to tell him about it. How she was supposed to when she didn't plan to go with him again? He had told her it was fine, he understood the home sick feeling when they constantly get up jut to leave for months and come home again for a short time and then go back to who knows where, He had been packed except for his carry on. He had been in the other room when (Y/N) put the information in the bag and zipped up, hoping it would not wrinkle on its trip and he would see it in case it flew out of the bag when he opened it. 

 

"Love? Do you know where I left my lucky pen?" Tom asked from the next room, coming into their room when he didn't hear the reply. 

 

"Umm, it's in the next room on your desk next to your hamlet book." 

 

He smiled, walking back out of the room, giving her the time to pull his bag to the door before he took it off of her to carry out to the car. This was going to a long few days she thought as she watched him put his things away before running back up the steps from his Jaguar. Both were smiling but she felt a bit saddened that she couldn't just tell him. He would drop everything she knew it and if she said so now he would be upset that he has to leave like right NOW instead of basking in this with her over the new they were so looking forward to. He walked up and embraced her in one of the hugs his fans wrote fan fictions about, him bent at the knees to embrace the one he was hugging so their bodies melted together and they seemed to fit like a puzzle. A cocooned puzzle and there was no where else (Y/N) wanted to be than right here. 

 

"Tom, I'm pregnant." She blurted out, not knowing why she did that, so much for a surprise.

 

"A baby! Oh my god (Y/N)! We're gonna be parents!" Tom exclaimed looking down at her in excitement after he got over the general shock. 

 

He had first pulled away, holding her at arms length from him to look at her face and see if she was fibbing but she wasn't. She had a genuine smile on her face as her eyes watered. He got over his shock though quickly as his prized smile came on his face and he was able to talk again without shaking her in excitement. 

 

"Yes. We're going to have a baby Tommy. And I have more than half way there too! It looks like Our week in Paris during that weekend was good for us cause the baby was made then." 

 

"But that was nearly five months ago." He told her looking at her in shock. 

 

"I know but it seems the baby is hiding mainly in my ribs and isn't attempting to move away from there. I was going to wait for you to come home and o=let you go with me for the next appointment to see what we were having. I was so shocked when they told me I could find out right them and there." She explained, smile gracing her face still. 

 

"When do we go? Tomorrow maybe? Please please please lets do it tomorrow first thing in the morning well just walk in and wait if we have to but I wanna know and I know you're dying to know too." 

 

"You have to work though... We can wait a bit though right?" (Y/N) asked confused. 

 

She couldn't let Tom do that, skip his work when she could wait a bit longer and let him work for the time being. It was only a couple weeks anyways. Tom shook his head no at her, brow raised as he chewed his lip and looked at her well trying not to smile still. 

"No, I can wait a few more days for this. I'm gonna call Luke now and tell him and he can cancel for another week. I will face the back lash for it after and w-......." 

 

"TOM! No. You have to work honey. It can wait a bit." 

 

"No it can't. I am not going to the audition and I'm gonna take time off from now on for the rest of the year and..... Oh my gosh I can't believe we are going to have a little human in this world."

 

"A little human? A baby, gosh I can't believe it..... We got to tell our family's. I need to get the nursery ready. I hope it's a boy. I always wanted a boy....." 

 

"So can we?" Tom was still jumping around, locking up his car at the push of a button and pulling his wife inside the flat so they could discuss what was going to go on in the next few days. 

 

=================

 

It was settled, the following morning they sat in the exam room waiting for the technical to come in. (Y/N) drank bottle after bottle of water and she was ready to burst and threatened to make Tom clean the room is she did which he happily laughed at but he seen the seriousness and toned his laughing down. The room was tiny and the wait made it seem like it was shrinking as they waited for the person to come in. Walls were covered it posters of babies and unborn fetus' along with the dangers of not taking care of yourself if you don't go to a doctor well pregnant along with some smaller nastier pictures (Y/N) didn't bother to look at as she look at the walls around her. Tom seemed a lot more calm as he held her hand and gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze. As if on cue someone walked in with their fake smile as they greeted them and explained what they were going to do along with getting set up and spreading the cold gel on (Y/N)'s stomach. 

"Sorry, you're the first patient to come in today and the gel didn't warm up to much but it could be worse, this stuff can freeze you from your skin." They joked. 

 

"It's fine." (Y/N) managed to choke out. 

 

"Lets get this done then." Kristoff managed to push the gel around and look for the baby. 

 

The screen was in 3D and a shock to them, being used to the black and white screen usually on TV. The 3Dscreen cleared up and the baby popped up on the screen and there was the face. Clearly smiling from within and moving around, The screen started to show more of the baby as the wand was moved lower, going down the baby's body to their feet curled tightly. Their bum popping up on screen and making the three adults laugh. This whole time pictures were being clicked away and the sizing of the baby was checked well Tom and (Y/N) looked on. 

 

"And you're here for the gender reveal right?" Kristoff asked, looking over at the couple sitting there staring at the small screen. 

"Umm, yes.... If you can get there." 

 

"Actually yes. You're staring right at the genitals. You're having a boy and he seems to be up and ready to move."


	6. Pull the trigger (TWH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good to be bad

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you in the face right now." 

 

He laughed, "I'm driving." He spoke, siding glancing at her with a sly smile on his face. 

 

"You just blew my fucken car up with my fiancé in it. Why the fuck would I care if we crash and die?" She asked, venom still pouring from her mouth. 

 

"Your daughter maybe. The fact that you know I'll raise her on my own.... in my world..... with CRIMINALS." He said in mock sarcasm. 

 

(Y/N) just glared, shoving the gun barrel to his temple and taking the safety off. 

 

"I said if we BOTH die." 

 

"But my men wont let her go, and they can easily show she was in this car with us and she'll still be raised to take my place." He replied, not flinching from the cold metal to his head. 

 

She sat back and looked at him with a glare to counter his smirk. He got her there but if she got their daughter to a safe place then maybe she could kill him and live a normal life. Instead she didn't run when she found out she was pregnant and stayed with her husband, calling off their divorce. Their daughter was now 6 and they had divorced three years prior. They tried to make it work abut there was no love there so the best thing was to split up and he let her take their daughter with a signed contract that she is to not take their daughter out of the country without his permission and that she would keep a bodyguard on post. In the end (Y/N) lived in one of his hand picked homes. 

 

"I could still shoot you..... it'll make me feel better." She pouted, sitting in her seat and looked forward at the road they were driving down. 

 

Tom just shot her new fiancé, forced her to go with him, leaving Ray on the road at his house by his car where he was either already dead or was currently dying. (Y/N) had stayed silent half way home, to pissed to do anything or open her mouth to shout at him. That was how it stayed till she seen the gun in the center of the car and got the guts to grab it and point it at him. She was upset she lost her fiancé, someone her father had basically forced her to get with, but she wasn't gonna lose sleep over it. In fact her ex husband had kinda done her a favour. 

 

"So my place or yours?" Tom asked, looking at her now. 

 

"Yours." 

 

Well she was still gonna have her date night at least.......


	7. Question for you the reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have a quick question for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am having bad writers blocks for all 7 of my stories. Read on to hear about the craziness of that that number.

Okay so I have seen people ask for people to send in requests for one shots and I wanna do the same thing but I will actually be working on them. I know it doesn't take me a while to post and I am sorry for that but there are some hardships going on in my life and writing just helps to take me away rom the situation but my stories some times have some of the same problems I am going through so I am hoping to help you are and make one shots.

 

So it could be anything with the men of:

 

Tom Hiddleston

Michael Fassbender

Alexander Skarsgard

Andrew Scott

Moriarty (Sherlock)

Thomas Dekker (Including his character Taylor from 'My sister's keeper' cause I love that movie.")

Orlando Bloom

Cillian Murphy

Pete Wentz

 

 

Fandoms shows:

 

Peaky Blinders

Grey's Anatomy

The fosters

Sherlock

Hollow crown (Tom's version even though it wont be the way they talk but it would be the best to my knowledge.)

The night manager

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basically anything dealing with Tom Hiddleston Though cause that is a specialty.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

What I need is

 

Name:

Age:

Eye

Hair colour/length:

 

 

Relationship:

 

How you want your character to play:

 

 

Any other info.

 

 

 

 

 

 

0


	8. Hips don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds his wife cleaning to his favourite song.

Izzy was cleaning the house well Tom had been on set for Sherlock with Benedict. He had a super secret part on the show and today was the day he had to be there and she was told that it would a long day/night. They were putting the extra scenes behind closed doors and he was going to do all of his scenes in the next few days so he had to go super early which left her there to herself. So with the kids down for a nap, she decided to clean the house so she closed the doors to the upstairs rooms with just a crack for the twins and walked back down stairs to get the supplies. Passing the pictures on the cream coloured walls as she descended to the living room and grabbed Tom's IPod from the desk by the front door and plugged them in her ears and turned on the first song that popped up which just happened to be a song she had downloaded on it, "Thing called love," and started dancing around the room as she swept the toys up and put them in the chest in the corner of the room. 

 

Izzy was now here dancing away her day, tossing things to their spots before vacuuming away at the ground, having fun and singing along quietly to the music blaring in her ears. Her hip swaying in the room left to right and having fun as Shakira's hips don't lie. And they don't, she went back and forth dancing around and cleaning the room and setting the living table up so it was finger printless. It was all really blurry as she danced around, unknown to the world that she was being dorky. It was her favourite time of the day, when everyone was asleep, she could dance around and if she sung low enough, she could sing her heart out and pretend to be a famous singer instead of a clothing designer, something she had a act for and it showed every time she got a new order and demands for her work. 

__________________________

Tom walked up the steps to his flat shivering and just wanting to get inside, shower and hop into bed with his wife before he had to to it all over again tomorrow. This time though Valkyrie was going to be on set with him to play a small part. His characters daughter who is kidnapped, luckily he had her on set and she hammed it up for everyone. Earning a part and getting to know everyone there well spending time with Kit, Benedict's son, for the better of the day during Tom's round the table rehearsals. He opened the front door and closed the door soundly behind him, careful not to make to much noise as he walked into the house and hung his coat up and put his keys in the bowl by the front door. He was going to go straight upstairs but he heard low singing coming from the living room and instead walked there in to see his wife dancing around and lightly singing hips don't lie. And from his view, they don't cause he liked what he was seeing. 

 

Izzy stood in the middle of the room with his iPod connected to her  shorts, hands above her head with her hips swaying back and forth. Her hair was a honey coloured mess on top her head in a messy bun. What he would do to run his fingers through her hair make up for all the time they were unable to spend together today. Leaning on the door way with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, he waited for her to notice him there but he was pretty content with her mini performance, dancing around and singing. 

She turned around and looked up at him, jumping in the air and shrieking. A 'eh eh eh' escaped his lips as he pushed off of the wall and walked over to her, Izzy pulled the ear buds out and wrapped it round the iPod before walking the remainder of the way to Tom and greeting him with a peck on the lips. 

 

"You're a jerk you know that?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 

Tom followed along and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling to his chest and kissing the top of her head before resting his own head on hers. 

 

"I try darling," He joked, "Now about those hips moving, how about we finish off that dance?" He asked. 

 

Izzy squealed, grabbing tighter to him as he swung her around and guided her hips around with his own and danced to the silent music in the room. 


	9. Uninvited invintation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tease.

"Oh fuck me!" She yelled out as she went walking into the kitchen where Tom was now turning the kettle on for some tea, but clearly heard it as he turned around to look at her. 

 

He had a smirk now on his face, looking quite seductive. 

 

"That's wasn't an invitation." (Y/N) added in quite quickly, as she took a half step back from him when he turned toward her well she went into the mini broom closet to get the items she would need. 

 

Tom started to walk toward her, cornering her now against the counter with the same look on his face. 

 

"I mean it. Leave me alone."  (Y/N) warned as Tom smirked even more and made a stepped toward her. 

 

He got closer, leaning into her so their noses were a mere centimetres apart. Their breathes warming each others faces and giving (Y/N) goose bumps down her neck to her very core, causing her to blush furiously causing Tom to go on with his teasing as he put his hand under her chin and lean in her ear quite slowly to build up the suspense. (Y/N) forgot how to breath and as she waited the next step he would take now in their kitchen, the possibilities were endless since there were counter tops, the table its self. Or perhaps he would take her to their bedroom? The possibilities were endless and each possibility passed through her head as Tom pulled her chin up and just smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming like the oceans itself and flaring his smile lines on his perfectly sharp facial features. 

 

"I think we should have Chinese for dinner." He says nonchalantly, letting her face go to go back to the now screaming kettle, his back to her now shocked face. 

 

"Oh for the love of-" Izzy snaps, repeatedly smacks them with the nearest thing she could find which was the oven mitt. 

 

"Eheheheh," Tom laughed, trying to dodge her attacks, "Naughty girl, later....." He told her, brows raised and smiling seductively.


	10. Bed time sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect warm and cuddly night in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter here for the readers if one wants a one shot or even ideas I could write. Full credit would go to you of course. I have been having major writers block so I kinda need help..... so........... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Tom and (Y/N) both laid in bed after a long day of working on set. She had to go in today and a half day shift turned into a 12 hour shift, the same one she did the day before with only a few hours of sleeping before needing to wake up and do it all over again. Tom had been on his own work place, being on set for the last 16 hours trying to get as much time filming as the set could and they made it a long day and now the couple were both in bed facing one another not talking. Just looking at one another, foreheads pressed against one another and staring into one another's eyes and taking in each others exhaustion of the day. 

 

It had been quiet and calm outside beside the occasional car that drove by the outside and made the low hum sound following the whoosh but otherwise the world seemed to be asleep. Tom had his brows scowled as he looked at her, and it took a lot not to laugh when he did so cause it tickled her own brow as his brows rubbed on hers. (Y/N) had gently rubbed her nose to his lovingly, returning the gesture to him. Then like nothing, he sneezed, causing (Y/N) to yelp and jump and fall out of bed. She didn't realize she was that close to the edge of her side of the bed till she was on the floor with Tom's adorable little face popping over the side of the bed to look at her with a cheesy smile on his face before he and her broke out laughing. 

 

"Are you okay darling? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't even feel that sneeze come on otherwise I swear I would've been better prepared to stop that fall." 

 

"You hobnob, just help me up." 

 

And that was how the day ended, her falling out of bed after he sneezed their quiet night away. Laughable yes, cause that was some good Eskimo kisses but painful cause her butt bone hit the ground first so a butt massage was going to happen for sure.


	11. Just one more?......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more wont hurt right?

Tom had been on location for the last three weeks working well his wife stayed at home with their two kids, Liam and Valkyrie. It was hard this time around for him seeing that it was Christmas season and here he was away from the two little people that he video chatted daily with. Liam was always super excited to talk to him, his sandy blond hair needed a trim cause it went on his ocean blue eyes but he was quick to wipe them from his face as he would continue to ramble on about his day in his nearly three year old life well Valkyrie sat in the back ground eating her hands well being held by Izzy who sat there patiently smiling at the whole thing. 

 

Now was no different as he looked at the two on the screen. Valkyrie in the background in a red and white striped onesie and a red bow in her hair. She was sixteen months old right now and barely trying to talk right now but she didn't get past her blubbering. She pointed to the screen laughing when Tom pointed at the screen and waved at her. 

 

"Dada, I got a new car! and we go to ice and I fell down." Liam explained, as he tried telling Tom about his Dino truck and ice skating that Izzy took him to earlier in the day which he kept falling from but he refused to hold onto the penguin that helps you skate around. He did great though. Emma had been watching Valkyrie from the side rink with Jack, her fiancee, and cheered Liam on. 

 

"Okay bubs, go watch TV well me and Valky have a turn with daddy okay?" Izzy asked, lifting Liam up so he could run off and watch TV before bed time. 

 

"Hey." Tom spoke up once Liam was off, leaving his two girls there for him to see. 

 

"Hey, When you coming home daddy? We miss you." 

 

Tom looked on at the screen as Valkyrie sucked away at her binkie in her red and white stripped onesie and a single red bow in her hair. Her eyes were watery so she was either tired and spent time wiping them or she was crying before this video call. She sat calmly in Izzy's lap looking at him from behind the screen. Her hair was finally coming in given lightly but enough for her little bow. 

 

"Hi pretty girl." He cooed, watching her face on the screen.

 

"Dada!" Valkyrie screeched, reaching forward. 

 

"Hello baby." He reacted, smiling at her now. 

 

Izzy looked on and seen the way Tom's face when he interacted with their daughter and it always brought the biggest smile to her face to see them bond. Valkyrie and happily pointed at the screen and tried to talk to her daddy. 

 

"I think she misses you Tommy." She commented. 

 

"I bet I miss her more," He countered, "One more week then we're done and I am going  home to see these kids, re-go ice skating and run outside with Valk in the snow and let her have fun..... I'm going to enjoy it all and have the time of my life with them.... till next year when we could do it all over again." He talked out, more to himself than to his wife.

 

"I want another one...." Izzy beamed out. 

 

"I think you're tired darling cause that was so off." He countered with her again, laughing. 

 

Izzy repositioned Valkyrie so she was laying across her lap so she could feed her. The one thing she loved to do despite the baby being over a year old, Valkyrie had a bad immune system and had gotten sick constantly  back to back. Here it was when she tried to wean her off, Valkyrie had ended up in the hospital with a cold and liquid lungs. 

 

"No, I think we need another one to ad to the mix. Then you can be home for a few more months and we can travel again with you cause I can't be away from you when I am pregnant but at least I think we will be complete once we have one more to run around." 

 

"Sleep on it darling.... I'll call first thing tomorrow." He told her, rubbing his chin. 

 

"Okay but I already thought through everything and I finally was able to say out loud. I want to have another after her next birthday." She replied, smiling down at the tiny human in her lap with a 1000 watt smile.

 

"Think about it baby, I'll talk to you three later." He told her. 

 

"Lee, say bye to daddy!" She shouted out to Liam so he could come to the room and say bye. 

 

Liam sped in, waking up Valkyrie from nodding off and kissed the computer. 

 

"Bye daddy, love you!" Liam shouted. 

 

Valkyrie looked up at the computer and waved at the screen as Tom hung up, sending air kisses to them. Once the computer was off and Izzy put her down on her own feet to get ready to put the two kids to bed, at least Valk, Valkyrie climbed down and walked over to her brother in the dining room by the Christmas tree to watch the telly. Tom had been able to come home for the day and they briskly put it up and decorated it before he had to zoom off again. The kids sat in the living room when it was time to wind down and watched TV which was next to the tree. Izzy walked back over and seen the perfect photo moment, there was no fighting, yelling. Arguing of any kind. So she pulled the camera out on her phone and snapped the shot of the two kids sitting side by side holding hands, Valkyrie sucking her thumb well Liam held a Santa hat on top of her head. Izzy snapped the photo a few times from different angles to catch the look perfectly before picking tone to send to Tom and captioning it: 

 

"This right here, this moment tells me that there is always room with the Hiddleston's for one more."


	12. Frst time dad

**_Actor Tom Hiddleston has announced the birth of his first child via his Instagram with a adorable pic of him holding the foot of his infant child. Gender and name are not being released to the public and neither has the identity of the mother._ **

 

 

_**Loki had a baby! Thor actor Tom Hiddleston announces the birth of his first child with a cute pic of him holding his new-born's foot that he posted to his Instagram. He hasn't released the name or gender of his child nor the identity of the mother. Tom Hiddleston: New dad, he released a pic of him holding the foot of a new born baby with the caption: "New Role"** _

 

 

\----------

 

Tom held the baby in his lap all bundles up and smiling like a loon as he held the bottle up to the baby. His wife was fast asleep across the room and he couldn't be happier. He and her had kept the relationship private for the last three years and here they were with their first child to carry on the Hiddleston name and it was his baby, a child he looked forward to having with his wife since the day he seen her when she worked on the set of War Horse. They dated for so long before they decided to try to have a baby and here they were.

 

 

"Baby still asleep?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, luckily this lil one seemed to be completely exhausted." 

 

"How are we going to let the public know? We both can't go out there and be seen with him at different times. They'll link us up or worse, hound me." "You're a normal person in the public eye and as long as the public will know, you can be the nanny if they ever ask. I'll pull the surrogate if I need to or say that you want to stay private. I wont be in public with him if I really need to.... as things come out. We'll work things out, for now let just enjoy the baby and see where life takes us with him." Tom explained, not even thinking that far ahead of time.

 

 

 

"We finally have a name?" A nurse asked, coming in to check on them.

 

 

"Mason. Mason Alexander." The baby woke up, gently stirring in his fathers arms and looking up at the adult holding him and stretching out.

 

 

 

His head of hair was fluffy and so far it seemed to be golden and slightly curled and his eyes were a shade of grey. He was perfect.

 

 

"I think he is a Mason, but I like the other name you liked, Liam." (Y/N) had spoken out, sitting up and reaching for the baby.

 

 

 

Tom handed him over and watching (Y/N) Interact with him and beaming from his seat. (Y/N) pulled her knees up and laid the baby against them so she could look at him unwrapped from the blanket and gently picked up his feet.

 

 

"He is so long, I can't believe he is 21 1/2 inches for being born almost a month to early."

 

 

"He has my genes for sure then shorty." Tom chuckled, sitting forward.

 

 

"He needs to go for his new born check over in about a hour so I'll be back. I'll let you enjoy him a little longer." The nurse smiled, leaving the room.

 

 

"Shut up Tom, I'm not THAT short." (Y/N) exclaimed.

 

 

"Oh honey, by the time he is three, he'll be looking down on you." Tom joked.

 

 

Tom picked the baby's foot up and rubbed the bottom of it, making the baby try to pull away and grunt.

 

 

"He is gonna be a kicker, look at that look on his face." (Y/N) Joked.

 

 

Looking down at the baby's face, he was curled up except for his one captive foot, and looked to the side with the biggest glare on his tiny face with his lips puckered. The look from a three hour old infant was probably the cutest thing in the world but it was still scary as he looked up at Tom. Pulling his phone out, Tom snapped a photo of the face before he could wipe it off his face and saved it as a screen saver. Next he took a quick photo of the baby's foot in his hand and sent it to Luke, telling him exactly how they were going to go about this. One quick photo and a small description and after getting the Okay, He was going to post it. "So this is real? We're gonna announce him to the world of Hiddlestoner's and get them to go crazy over wanting to see his face and watch him grow."

 

"It'll be okay, We'll go through this like Chris and Elsa did and live life and not take things to seriously. If he is seen then he is seen but we wont be paraded to the public and we wont send any information out about him."

 

"Liam." (Y/N) spoke out loud.

 

"Liam." Tom repeated. 

 

\---------------------------

 

** "Welcome to the world Liam Alexander! Tom Hiddleston released the name of his son to the public a week after the birth of his first child." **

 

 

 

 


	13. Friends till the end

When he had first seen her, she wasn't exactly his type. She was tall lanky and..... average, He couldn't really say much about her height being 6'2 himself but she came up to his chin without heels and with them..... he felt so short and average. She had auburn hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks but then again she was a writer and being able to put her hand in the rats nest a top her head and produce a pen or pencil, whatever one could ask for, and produce just that meant to him that she did in fact not care for her hair being all over the place cause she had her own little secrets hidden among it. 

 

He would some times pretend that she could reach up into her hair and pull a jet pack or something from it. Those were the drunk times that he, her and his sisters were together. She was in fact though a friend of Sarah's who did journalism in India and England much like his sister so they had all come so close and he half wondered why his own sister didn't have the magical rats nest hair. He had decided it was just cause she was a special kinda weirdo. What he didn't expect was for her to one day come over to his mum's well he was on holiday from filming and   
seeing her there at his mum's kitchen table with a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

He rudely asked who was that even though everyone could hear him including the woman at the table who turned around and weakly smiled at him. The same bright smile had been dimmer and he almost missed cause she had gone into a coughing fit, making his mother and older sister rushed over to help. It was horrific experience to see her like that and to continually hear her wheeze as he had offered to drive her to the emergency room so his mother and sister could sit in the back with her. The waiting room was cold and dreary, not knowing how she was doing, his sister being cross with him for his rudeness, his mother calling the family of their long time friend and saying things like: 'tough cookie'  'refusing that course' but the one he caught that had his heart stop was: 'Cancer is level four love, she is giving up.' 

 

Well he thought over what he just heard, he didn't realize the sobbing that came from his lips. One moment he had his chin resting on his hands being held up by his knees on the gosh awful waiting room chairs that lost its padding and now felt like wooden boards, the next he realized he was sobbing in the most unmanly way. So much so his mother hung up and Sarah had stopped her lecture and were both now trying to calm him down from this fit and once they did his mother had managed to tell him about when their new 'neighbour' moved in after being diagnosed with brain cancer that had taken her most of her hair and the ability to work. So her family wanted her in hospice and wanted all control of her money but Diana wasn't going to have none of it and moved her into her own house where she had been caring for the young woman. 

 

"Her hair is gone? All of it?" Was the only thing he could get himself to ask. 

 

The sad smiles were the only thing he needed to see to get sick to his stomach as he raced across the room to the loo to empty his already empty stomach of stomach acid. The tears still there to pour from his face as he thought over the last time she had seen her. Emma's engagement party a year before. She had her hair in the same crazy do with a pen clearly holding it all up as she laughed with the room in a purple flowy dress and gladiator sandals with a slice of cake in her lap and his two year old niece who was content on fingering the icing and feeding herself. 

 

The auburn hair shined against the sunlight and showed off the highlights and made her olive skin shine beautifully. She was still not his type even after knowing her for the last near ten plus years. Still just as lanky and carefree..... pouty lipped. 

 

How could he ask who she was when he should've known it would be her, who else would be at his mum's house so late? Why didn't he recognize the back of her head even if it was covered in a blanket? She was always cold and covered up. She had cancer and it took her dorky looks and made her look more like her true self. She was beautiful, angelistic. Leaving the room, he seen his sister and mother waiting by a doctor who had told them they could see her but there wasn't much time, she was to weak now and would perish before morning. Words none of the Hiddleston's wanted to hear and a quick text from Sarah to her husband made sure she would be left alone for the night to be by her friends side and another message to their younger sister who was already on her way over and made it to them in time to sit there and talk to . 

 

"Ahhh, Tommy. You didn't recognize me without me hair boy?" She asked him, holding the oxygen mask away from her face. 

 

He weakly smiled at her before pushing the mask back on her face. 

 

"With the craziness a top your head? No. I was still waiting for the missing airplane me and Emms used to throw when you weren't looking to fly right back out." He joked. 

 

"She has them. She collected them once when I sneezed and a bunch had fallen out, the awkwardness of her picking them up had the whole room busting up......" She told him, staring off into the distance. 

 

Her hair was her pride and joy. reaching her mid thighs and twisted and turned into a bun that sat on top of her head, she stuffed things in there and didn't see anything wrong when she did so. She had pens, pencils and at one odd time, a tiny stapler she blames on Emma Hiddleston. She knew that people didn't like that she looked like a homeless giant but she didn't care. She got her stories and her height scared people and then to have random things sticking out of her hair made even more people freak out and stay in their own lane. Now it was gone, every strand. Sarah and Emma French braided it and clipped it where it needed to be and buzzed cut her hair off before ended up with patches. She had the hair now in a bag in her closet at home where it will wait to be buried with her so it looks like she has hair as she is lowered into the ground. 

 

"Rose? you okay dear?" Diana called out to her. 

 

Looking around, she seen the main people who were there for her when she go the diagnoses and the guy she had a crush on since meeting him and here they all were with her in this room. 

 

"My hair is gone..... That is usually the sign that you're a goner." 

 

"Only if you let it love." Tom scolded. 

 

She continued to talk as much as she could before they got the hint and started to tell stories to her. About their life or embarrassing stories about what they did as kids and how they missed those days. After each one they made her pinkie promise not to tell a soul about this and each time she put her pinky out there to them. Holding the promise and smiling weakly at them. 

 

By that morning Tom had awoken his mother and sister's as the workers tried to resuscitate their friend but it was no use, she was gone to the better place away from the pain and the hurt. Tom stood above her and crookedly smiled at her, for being shorter than him now on this bed, he didn't like it. 

 

As her wishes were, no one cried if they could help it, they all laughed and told their favourite stories. All doing with her hair or how she complained of being to tall and wanting to cut her legs off to catch down to the hotties as Emma said she called them. 

 

    Rosaline Amberlee Graceland  
      May 10 1980 - Dec 24 2010  
      Daughter, Sister, Friend  
      Woman with the crazy hair of pens.

 

 


	14. No weaklings here baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's prank doesn't go his way and his significate other is the alpha in this relationship.

"Tom, I'm going to be out late today! I have to meet up with my sister so I need you to drop the baby off at the nanny's cause I told her we didn't need her today but.... ya know." (Y/N) shouted from up stairs. 

 

"I'm gonna be late for my meeting then." Tom whispered back to himself, making their coffee's. 

 

A smile came to his face and got a great idea to switch out the sugar for the salt and leave it by his wives' coffee cup. He finished just in time to hear her come the stairs so he rushed over to the table and pulled his phone out, acting like he was checking  his emails. 

(Y/N) walked in and buckled their son into his high chair before walking over to her coffee and pouring the sugar and coffee into her cup. She kept the sugar going as she looked over her tablet for what she had t do today according to her planner before she would have to meet up with Tom's sister. She stopped pouring the sugar, not want to empty the whole bottle even thought she could use the sweetness today to wake her up, before mixing her cup and taking a gulp. She hadn't even once bothered to look up at Tom cause if she did she would've seen the smirk he was trying to hide from her well he put the baby's sippy cup on the high chair. He burst in laughter when (Y/N) turned around to look at him, but he slowly stopped when she didn't stop drinking her coffee. If she spit it out, it would be weakness and she wasn't going to grant Tom that luxury so she drank no matter how salty it was. Once she took the last sip, she placed her cup down on the counter and turned back toward Tom who now had his famous brow raised up at her with his right hand covering his mouth in astonishment. 

 

"Problem babe?" (Y/N) asked. 

 

"......No.... Not at all..... Ummmm..... I'll get the baby ready to go so I can make it to my appointment."


	15. Oh mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheese ball Tommy.

Important OPT Christmas question: Who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperating questioning 'this is the 5th time TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM? before sighing and leaning in.

 

=============

 

Going shopping with a adult male with the mind of a 5 year old during the Christmas season was the worst idea possible and (Y/N) learned that the hard way when she got home AFTER going shopping with her boyfriend of ten years. She had to get some more decorations after their dog had decided to eat tinsel and some other tree decorations. Getting back home, she demanded Tom stay well she walked to the grocery store to get the last minute items for the dinner they were throwing that night. Upon opening the door she noticed the mistletoe in the door way and a over smiling Tom right there waiting with his lips already puckered for her to kiss him. 

 

"Really? You are a cheese ball." She told him, kissing him before handing the bags off to him and playfully shoving him into toward the kitchen. 

========

 

"Really Thomas!" (Y/N) shouted, this was the 5th mistletoe she found in the door ways and she was sure she was going to find more throughout the house, it was getting out of hand now. 

 

"Eheheheh" Was her response to her as he turned the corner laughing, his shoulder up was visible, lips puckered for her and she quickly kissed him before squeezing his cheeks and shaking his face around. 

 

"I'm gonna strangle you." She told him, as she hugged him. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tight to his body. She was engulfed to him, one with him. His smile was contagious and the crappy Santa hat was no help to keep a straight face. He gently kissed the side of her neck by her ear, his peach fuzz tickled her and he took that opportunity to rub his face on her skin gently till (Y/N) was screaming in laughter and trying to push him away from her. 

 

"Okay! OKAY!" She shouted, shoving at him once he stopped and just rested his face on her shoulder and just re-embraced her to him. 

 

"Get ready and look for more cause I'm not done." He whispered in her ear before walking away. 

 

Damn him, why did he do this to her when he knew she was already stressed for the holiday without needing to worry about him always wanting to be lovey dovey? Yeah she loved him and there would be great sex at the end of the night if they played their cards right. 

 

"No more you loon! I need to finish putting things up."

 

\--------

 

Once everyone had left for the night, (Y/N) had sat down in the main room of the house and looking around still for any more of the decorations that didn't belong up that Tom more than likely put up. Ah ha! One last mistletoe that she forgot to grab or maybe it wasn't up there before.... It WAS right in their bedroom door way and none of dinner party was going there. Turning the corner, she walked right under the mistletoe and boom. Tom was already right there, and managed to grab her face gently and kissed her. 

 

"Merry Christmas love." He got down on one knee  and pulled out a ring from his pocket. 

 

"(Y/F/N), Will you please be my wife and make me the happiest man on earth?" 

 

As a automatic reaction she shoved him, trying to blow him off and thinking this was a joke on him. He got up and laughed, hugging her and slipping the ring on her finger. 

 

"So.... Darling. Will you?" He whispered, just above a whisper.


	16. Handi-love PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sees no differences in people and his love can go far when he treats everyone equally.

Tom Hiddleston walked the red carpet that today and was back home in  bed with his wife that night. Slowly he carried her to bed, both were buzzed from the wine they had and were laughing like morons on their way up the stairs. 

 

"You seriously don't know what I want to do to you, you sexy beast." She mumbled passed their kiss. 

 

ehehe "Same to you. But first let's get you to bed before I ravish you." 

 

He opened the door, not showing any signs that his wife's weight was interrupting his grip. She laughed as he walked into the bed and tossed her down on the king size bed before crawling up her body and pulling her knickers down slowly, kissing her inner thigh before giving a love bite to her hip, earning a squeal from her. 

 

"I love that sound, especially when I do this." 

 

He pulled her shirt over her head and took in her nipples between his fingers, gently rolling them between his fingers well going back to kissing her. A moan made it passed her lips when she had to pull away for air. Tom took the moment of her exposed neck to suckle her sweet spot behind her ear. 

 

\--------

 

(Y/N) leaned on Tom's chest, watching his chest go up and down with each breath he made, sweat drops were freckled across his body. Tracing freckle to freckle as she just enjoyed his body under hers was always so calming, his chest hair under her fingers. 

 

"You wanna go again?" He asked. 

 

A slight chuckle left her lips but she shook her head.

 

"No, I think we both had enough.... Plus you need to be up early for the interview and bags under your eyes don't look good on you." 

 

"Or...,". He started sitting up and pulling her on his lap and pulling her legs over the side of the bed so he could stand up with her easier, "We can go one more time in the shower before bed time." 

 

He stood up with her and walked to the hall, holding her to him with a Cheshire smile on his face. 

 

"No! You goof, we go home tomorrow and then we can have all the fun we want." She laughed, sitting down in her chair and wheeling herself to the living room, giving Tom no time to object. 

 

"But....." 

 

"NO!" (Y/N) shouted from the next room.

 

"I'll hide your chair again till you cave into my demands." He threatened teasingly. 

 

"Don't be cruel. I'll call your mum again." 

 

Tom walked into the living room, arms crossed and smiling smugly. 

 

"You'll be the end of me.... And stop calling mum. She's gonna clip me across the ear again." 

 

He walked over and kissed her. 

 

"By the way love, We should call mum about the kids. I'm sure they miss us and it is almost bed time." 

 

================================

 

"You've never regretted being with me? Having this damn chair right?" (Y/N) asked, suddenly getting the thought that maybe that is why she never goes to his events. 

 

Tom stood up and looked down at her confused, brows knitted together before sighing and sitting down in front of her on the coffee table. 

 

"Where is this doubt and low self esteem coming from darling?" He asked, folding his hands in front on him. 

 

"It's been bugging me lately.... You go to these public events and never once have you ever asked me to go with you... Your dad comes to them   
with you and I have yet to even leave London with you unless it is to be on location." 

 

"Love, you are in physical therapy to get usage of your legs. I have never once thought you would want to go with me..... You made it so clear that you wanted to stay out of the spot light." 

 

"Can you still love me if I don't look like everyone else?" 

 

"Enough (Y/N)! I have loved you since the moment I seen you 15 years ago at Eton. I will NEVER regret being with you and I will NEVER want for another woman as long as your in my life. You are the woman of my dreams and I will NEVER leave you. You are my world, my reason for waking up in the morning, my reason for breathing, eating, living. You are my everything," He assured her, taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her, "You, the boys, our beautiful little girl and this little one who is due soon. You five are my greatest accomplishments." 

 

=====================

 

Those words rung out in her head as she took her first steps. She was doing this for Tom she told herself, She was getting married to him for their 15th wedding anniversary and she was damn well going to do good by him. She would walk again.... She would not let the car accident that crippled her mess up her life any longer. She refused therapy to walk for far to long. She told Tom she was told she would never walk again by her doctor and luckily he never talked to her team of specialist about her condition. How she kept it from him for so long was a shock. But him being a actor helped when he was away and she could make up some bull crap story about going to said therapy. 

 

They had their kids to worry about too. Story was now 8, Jameson was 7 and their youngest, Adia Rose was 5. She had to do this. She had to stop thinking of reasons to give in to her depression and accept that she was not worthless. 

 

"Okay (Y/N), you can do this. one more step and you can take a break." Rick coached her, her main therapist she had now, he had pushed her like she liked and in these last few months that Tom has been away. She managed to take a few steps and gain her strength back and here she was taking 18 full steps before she got exhausted and had to sit down. 

 

"I did it! 21 steps!" She exclaimed. 

 

"Yes but look at you. You look like you're ready to faint," Rick scolded, handing her, her water bottle, "AND you're pregnant, due in a few weeks."

 

"It took me 14 months to get to this point, if I pass out it would be from being so happy." 

 

"Give us another few months and we can be at 30 steps. We're done for the day. See you next week." 

\-------------

 

That night she tried her chances. She put the kids to bed and wheeled to the hallway that led to the front door. The walls were basically bare so she could use them for support. Getting up without someone helping her was the hardest thing she had to do but she did it. Her chair tipped over though and there was no way she could tip it back up on her own so she left it. She could make her steps to her room on her own down the hall. Taking those first 20 steps were hard, her legs were sore from her earlier session and she had to lean on the walls several times to catch her breath and try to calm down. All the surgeries weren't for nothing on her spine. She didn't go through the pain just to submit to a chair the rest of her life. She got to her bedroom door and it would be another six steps. She took two of them and fell with a big thud to the ground. 

 

Her hair fell in her face as she lay on the ground weeping. This was not supposed to go this way. She was supposed to be walking and enjoying time with the kids outside in the sun, going to the zoo and the park. The beach on those warm days that permitted her to walk in the hot sand well she would watch the kids playing in the water. 

 

This was wrong! She pushed herself up and dragged herself to the bed and used the frame to stand up, 36 steps! She did it! She was going to fucken walk whether she liked it or not and nothing was going to stop her. She needed to do this and she did. 

 

"Mommy?" A little voice called out. 

 

(Y/N)'s head jerked to the door, Adia was stood at the door rubbing her eye well clinging to her stuffed bear her uncle Benedict got her when she was born. Her name was inscribed in it and that was how hers and Tom's family learn they were having a girl. They sent a picture of the bear to everyone. 

 

"Hey Aidee, Mummy is trying to get to bed. Want to lay down with me?" 

 

"When is daddy coming home?" Adia asked, ignoring her mother standing up and laid down in bed and waited for her mother to lay with her. 

 

"Soon love, we have just a few more days and he will be back here and we can kick his butt for leaving okay?" She asked. 

 

Adia giggled at her mother, yawning. 

 

"Mummy walking now? We go to park and play?" She asked. 

"Yes but shhhhhhhh, it's going to be a surprise for daddy and we don't tell your brothers cause they are boys." (Y/N) explained. 

"And boys are icky mummy." Adia replied, yawning again. 

 

"Yes they are baby. Let's get to bed huh?" 

Once Adia dozed off, she sat up and cried. Tears of joy cause she was going to walk. She had a great life with wonderful kids an the most understanding and loving husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a part 2 then please comment for it cause I was unsure whether to actually continue on with it or not which is why I cut it off where I did.


	17. 'Pregnant' Tommy

Mpreg - Tom, suffering from jet lag, takes pregnancy tests but doesn't realize that they're already all taken. 

My twist on this is he had a drunk night out, not jet lag. I am sorry it is a bit fast paced and jumps a lot. I have been wanting to write this for a bit so I might redo it at a later time when I can properly sit here and write and try to space things out more evenly. 

 

Tom had been most of the night after the night if his latest play wrapped. He had the cast along with Ben and Chris out with him so he got 'permission' to be out as long as he wanted so here he was walking into home at 4 am drunk as a skunk and falling into the walls and laughing to himself, thinking he was being silent even though the whole damn house seemed to rattle with every fall. His girlfriend on the other hand was up and waiting for him in their room and holding a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh from coming out of her mouth. a few hiccups sounded off before his footsteps followed. Yes this was the best time of the day, when he came in drunk cause  he always turned into a wannabe spy and tried to sneak in. 

A few minutes went by which is when she thought that maybe he as using the restroom downstairs before he would make his way up the stairs to the room to shower, or what she doesn't want to happen, him just crashing in bed smelling of beer and vomit from the others, and then going to bed. What happened instead is a loud and frightened shriek rang out and it brought her to her feet fast when she realized it was Tom and not just any Tom but a Drunk Tom. 

 

Oh gosh, what now?" She asked herself, getting up and walking out the door and down the hall that led to the stairs where Tom was crying.   
She didn't know whether to laugh or be worried about that but she found out once she made it to the lit room she guessed it had to do something with the pregnancy test in his hand. Looking up at (Y/N), Tom wiped his tear streaked room and (Y/N) thought she would have to tell him that is wasn't her test and she was not pregnant but instead she got the shock of her life when he opened his mouth to her. 

 

"I'M PREGNANT! I THOUGHT I WAS A MAN! I even checked and I have a penis..... How is it going to get out of me? My belly button?" He asked. 

 

His words didn't kick in right away, (Y/N) had to think about then for a moment before they registered in her head and when they did, she couldn't help but laugh out loud and  fall against the wall for support. Tom looked at her in disgust before hopping, quite clumsily mind you, to his feet and looked down at her, holding a hand over his stomach. 

 

"Me and the baby can't be around someone who can't take us seriously!" Tom exclaimed. 

 

(Y/N) laughed out louder and doubled over and slid down the wall laughing tears. 

 

"Tom..... Oh my. Babe, did you seriously pee on a stick? And was it already opened when you found it?" She asked, trying to calm down when she seen how upset he was getting. 

 

"That's not the point! I am having OUR baby!" He insisted. 

 

"No, babe, you're not love. You probably took a old test and didn't realize....." 

 

"NO! I am expecting a weird miracle!" He shouted. 

 

_______________________________

 

It was the longest night of her life. He had refused food, coffee, tea unless it was decaf claiming it would hurt the baby. By the time the sun rose over the building and shone into the house, Tom was knocked out on the couch in a very uncomfortable looking position, sleeping off some of the buzz. (Y/N) started breakfast of eggs, toast and sausage along with orange juice before sitting down and eating. Tom stirred about a few hours later and popped a eye open to look at where he was. His wife sat at the coffee table going over bills and drinking coffee, which he gladly stole once she placed it down again, and took a gulp of it. 

 

"Oh no, it might be bad for the baby to drink that?" She smiled, handing him pain killers once he sat down.

 

"What baby?" He asked, holding his head and looking at her scowling. 

 

"The one you're pregnant with dear. The one you were protecting  but refusing caffeine and food from cause it is filled with poison and chemicals that could give poor lil Tommy birth defects over?...... No? You don't remember leaving Luke a voicemail that you needed him to help you write up divorce papers cause you were gonna leave me and raise the baby you're carrying on your own?" She asked, sitting back and trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on his face before he looked utterly horrified. 

 

I didn't?" He asked, looking like he saw a ghost. "Are you pregnant (Y/N)?" 

 

"No. Sarah came by yesterday, She was feeling under the weather and decided to come by and after a hour of going back and forth over the possibilities of her being pregnant, we bought every test we seen and she took all....." (Y/N) replied, taking a sip of her coffee  before Tom could down it. 

 

"How many is 'every test we seen'?" He asked finally. 

 

"36." Smile. 

 

"So? Am I gonna be a uncle or?" 

 

"Yes but I didn't tell you. Donner tonight you will find out when she invites us to dinner." 

 

_________________________

 

"He did what?!?" Sarah asked, laugh behind her hand well holding onto the counter. 

 

"Yep, I spent the good part of 4 am talking to him down but he was %100 percent sure he was pregnant and ready to raise  
the on his own, and divorce me cause I was not taking him seriously." 

 

"You're kidding!," She giggled, "Wait till Emms finds out. She'll bust her arse off, forgive my French, and wont let him live it down. So where is my darling brother by the way? Shouldn't he be trying to steal the pudding?" 

 

"He is trying to explain to Luke that he doesn't want a divorce to apologize about the voicemail exclaiming that he was knocked up and wanted to wait till he was showing to post a pic of him in the nude with his pregnant swollen belly." 

 

Sarah burst into a fit of laughter along with the youngest Hiddleston sister who just happened to be walking in the room with their mother. 

 

"I can only imagine him doing that and pulling off the Demi Moore look." Emma laughed. 

 

Picturing that was even funnier than (Y/N) thought and she wished she could get him to think it still so she could put the look to use and snap drunk Tom posing 'pregnant' That would be a great Christmas card to give out. 

 

"You're both horrible, horrible people girls." (Y/N) remarked with a chuckle. 

 

"So I am guessing the after party went well?" Diana asked, looking on from the doorway. 

 

"So well that Tommy boy came home at 4 and for three hours he was sure he was pregnant."

"Why did he think that though? There had to be a reason behind it." Diana implored. 

 

"He found...." (Y/N) started but she got a elbow to the ribs from Sarah along with a stern look. 

 

"He found what?" 

 

"I keep tests in the house and I guess he seen them and though that I was, so he in his drunk state, thought he was. I don't know. he was really weird." 

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Yakov called out from the front door. 

 

"Kinda funny that right as the food is done, people start pouring in." Sarah joked. 

 

"Except the main person in question here cause the pudding is yet to be done.

 

"What is there to have for desert?" Emma asked, walking over to look at the cake that her sister and sister in law were making?" 

 

"We are making a lava cake but it's strawberry instead of chocolate. There is cheese cake in the  middle and a cake made on top of it and a drizzle of strawberry sauce and when you cut into it, it oozes the cheese cake from the heat." 

 

"Really?" The confusment was evident. 

 

"No. It is cheese cake with a drizzle on top and sprinkled with cheese cake bread crumbs with a side of strawberry ice cream, fried." 

 

"So what is this dinner about?" Yakov asked, sitting down at the table that the girls were now setting up. 

 

"Dad is going to be here in 5. He was already on his way." Emma cut in. 

 

"I just wanted to see my family all together and today was the perfect day to do so." 

 

"Hey! We're here!" 

 

\----------------------

 

Dinner went swimmingly. Tom had been jumping in his seat to get the pudding of the night and that earned him a clip across the ear from his father and another one from him after the girls more than happily told their father about Tom's drunk night thinking he was pregnant. 

 

"Such thick skull boy, don't you know any better. I was a damn scientist and taught you as much as I could and I am sure I covered that men can't be pregnant in the birds and the bee's." Emma and Sarah giggled behind their hands. 

 

"Pudding anyone?" (Y/N) asked, walking over with the cake, trying to kill the situation that was about to happen. 

 

"Where is the bags, (Y/N)" Sarah asked, hopping up from the table. 

 

"By the front door dear, I have yours in the cherry bag well the other one is my stuff that I didn't have time to run home." 

 

"I'll bring both." 

 

"What is the big deal? We are having dinner Sars." Diana scolded. 

 

Sarah waved her hand around to dismiss her mother as she walked back in the room and handed everyone the wrapped picture frames tha6t held the picture of the pregnancy test. Tom played along and opened the gift and acted happy to see the picture, adding in his own questions about when did she find out? How far along? He better be godparent. Congrats. 

 

"I actually found out yesterday but confirmed it today at the office and I wont know for sure how far along I am till the next appointment to look and see." 

 

"The first grand baby.... They're going to be so spoiled."

 

"Oh no they aren't. I want a well developed child and spoiling them is out of the question." 

"You got us for a family Sars, You're gonna have everyone spoiling them." Emma countered with a smile.


	18. Public tragedy

The  premier started out like a lot of them that she went to with Tom. The lights flashed, the people screamed for attention and throwing their things to be signed in everyones face for a autograph and Tom seemed to be eating it up as usual. Luke followed him and guided him along the rails and made sure no one pulled Tom over and kidnapped him. It was so perfect. Thor was celebrating the surprise extra movie they were working on that they  filmed well supposedly filming The avengers and they were here now walking the red carpet for the fancy premier in celebration of the public never finding out till the premier was announced three days prior. 

 

Security was supposed to be tight..... Instead there was screaming all around them, people were running for cover and those who didn't run in time or were effected right away were all around the carpet dead or dying. There was no noise permitting her ears, she knew there was screaming though cause people passed her with mouths wide open and were  making noise not able to make it to her ears. She was to busy trying to find Tom. She needed Tom...... She needed him..... she needed him. She looked around the ground where she last seen him but there was no signs of him. Movement caught her eye and her head jerked to see Luke stumbling to his feet, his leg was profusely bleeding where there was a giant gash. 

 

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" He shouted for her, but still she couldn't hear him, so she continued to walk around looking for Tom. 

 

Rubble was every where and some paths to get to the barrier of where the fans gathered were littered in bodies. One stood out from under a tarp that was brought down with the explosion. Tom laid there, his face was covered in cuts. Quickly making her way over, She pulled the tarping off of him and knelt down by his head, pulling it in her lap and holding his cheeks between her hands, feeling the light, hollow breaths he took. 

 

"Tom? Tom, wake up babe. Please wake up so we can go." She cried, tears made their way to her face. 

 

"You're kneeling. I am the god of mischief and I got you to kneel without asking you to...... I am getting good at this." Tom managed to joked as he painfully opened his eyes to look up at her. 

 

"This isn't the time to joke Thomas. We got to get out of here now. Please......" She sobbed, pushing his up to a half sitting position. 

 

Tom winced but didn't make a sound, Not when he could feel that he was not going to be able to get up, He was internally bleeding he was sure of it an he didn't want to be a bummer on her. So instead he let her pulling him on her and just laid back against her chest as she held him, sobbing with thick tears down her face as she told herself she had to get them out of there. The person could come back.... They were in danger. 

 

"Dear, I'm not going to make it out of here alive," He croaked, now feeling the dizziness that was a bit slow to get to him, "The fire helps to warm me...... kinda like home. Home. Mum's freshly cooked cookies that she makes me for my birthday every year. I think I will miss that in the after life...." 

 

"Stop! Don't you think like that! Don't you dare fucken leave me! HELP! HELLLLLLLPPPP! HELP! We need help over here!" She called out over the crackling of the fire around them. The tents were completely brought down and the fire was crackling around them and slowly making its way around.  

 

"(Y/N), Come here. Listen, you know I love you very much and I would've done anything in the world for you..... Talk to me. I am getting a little cold." 

 

The tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the strongest man she knew. Her Tommy was getting pale and it made his ginger beard stand out like a sore thumb against his usually tanned skin. Now it was like there was a fire upon his face eating him whole. She couldn't think of what to talk about, not with him under her dying slowly. So she slowly sung to him the song they had played the day they got married, the song that was playing in the background the day he purposed. The day they met..... He had run into her on the streets. Knocking the coffee from her hands and apologized like a mad man to her as he had dragged her behind him into the coffee shop to replace it. The song was playing in the shop.  

 

"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
when skies are grey,  
You never know....dear,  
how much I love you,  
So please don't take... my sunshine...... away.  
The other night dear,  
as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you in my arms,  
when I awoke dear,  
I was mistaken. 

So I hung my head and cried.

 

Tom smiled an sung it this time. More pained and voice slightly croaking as he got each word out. He slowly rubbed the side of (Y/N)'s face as he got the song out. 

 

"I love you.... (Y/F/N)." He whispered before his hand fell.

 

"Tom? Tom? Thomas! Please don't leave me! Don't leave!"

 

________________________________

 

"Today there was a bomb that was set up at the Hollywood secret premier of the latest Thor movie. There were multiple casualties along with the death of the film stars Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. Brothers in the Thor franchise who were both close to the area that the bomb went off by fans. A fan snuck in her back pack and once she had enough of the actors close by, she blew the bag, along with herself, up killing a total of 36 other fans with her. Some how, some way she herself survived and is in critical condition. 

 

"Elsa luckily wasn't there but she did show up to identify Chris when she seen (Y/N) in the hallway. They were currently at Elsa's hotel room with the kids in the next room. The premier was the night before and they were both waiting by their phones to hear about the killer. A 20 year old female who's family cried that she had mental issues and in her head she was married to both Tom and Chris who she thought were cheating on her with their wives. So she had made the plan to 'make up' with the men. Something they didn't feel was wrong.


	19. Casa de Hiddleston

"Ummmm, no dad I am NOT getting behind the wheel of your Jag. You're completely bonkers if you think I will. I might crash or something!" Sage exclaimed. 

 

She was sixteen and just got her permit and Tom was gleeful to take her out for a drive in his car well his wife Nova looked on from their front door trying not to laugh at the two. Sage was freaking out and trying to push Tom's keys away from her well Tom tried to coax their oldest to drive his jag. 

 

"Sage, it is a old car and it is okay. Once you get your licence it is going to be yours so..... If you mess it up, which you wont love, you will be messing up your own car." Tom explained to her with a mega watt smile on his face. 

 

He was almost shaking in excitement as he held the keys up. 

 

"I'll drive daddy!" Valkyrie ran out of the house with her twin, Adia on her heels. They were 13 and more than ready to go on a adventure. 

 

"Yeah right Valk! You couldn't drive a bike loser!" Sage snapped. 

 

"Hey! We don't use words we don't mean. Sage, get your ass in the car and drive. You take my car out all the time at night when you think me and your dad are asleep so I know you know how to drive. Now it will just be a smaller car with more power behind it." Nova scolded, earning a raised brow from Tom as he took in the information that the family rang rover was taken out. 

 

"Oh really? How many time has the rover been taken and I was unaware?" he asked. 

 

"Okay! Let's go driving!" Sage exclaimed, grabbing the keys and running to her side of the car, leaving Tom there with a smirk. 

 

"We're still going to talk about this!" Tom exclaimed, following along after her. 

 

"Twins, in the house, we will see how daddy takes care of her this time." 

 

"I bet a bag of cookies that he grounds her for a week!" Adia shouted, running past her mother, into the house.  

 

"I say only the weekend! She always gets out of trouble." Valkyrie replied. 

 

"Lord help me when they get their hands on the keys." Nova told herself, walking into the house behind her girls. 

 

Jameson was in the kitchen currently, sneaking away with said cookies to his room to help feed the army of friends he had over for the night. He turned 11 today and he got permission to have some friends over so currently, he had four friends in his room all playing video games and yelling. 

 

"Eh eh eh! That is all Jamie. You're not going to go sugar high on me kid." Nova warned. 

 

"Oh! TJ woke up and he is now in my room too trying to destroy my Lego's but it's okay mum! We rolled him in a blanket and now he is tuck!" 

 

"Oh gosh. Girls, stay inside and don't open the door till your father gets back." Nova warned as she ran up the stairs to up roll her youngest from the mess her other son put him in. Upon opening the door, TJ, short for Tom Jr, was screaming at his brother and his friends who were sitting on him as he was rolled in the blankets. 

 

"Okay. off my baby! Off! Off boys." Nova shouted, scaring the cookie monsters and unrolling her five year old from the blankets and lifting him up. 

 

"Quite easily he wrapped his legs around her and did his fake crying he always did when he wanted to get his way and it always worked. 

 

"James, give me one GOOD reason not to send your friends home and ground you." Nova seethed. 

 

"Mum! You can't do that! We didn't kill him!" 

 

"Yeah Nova!" "Nova!  "You can't torture us like that!" "You're the cool mum!" 

 

The flooding of displeasure poured in. That gave TJ the chance to scream out in fake frustration. 

 

"I'll be back and you better hope your brother is done crying cause if not...." Nova warned. 

 

Walking out the door, TJ, stopped crying like the drop of a hat, cuddling into his mother and tightening his hold on her. 

 

"You little fake!" She teased.

 

"They jumped on me um. I think I broke in half." 

 

"Oh yes I am sure." 

 

A loud screech came from downstairs so either Tom was back or the twins were up to something. 

 

"MUM! Sage hit the curb! Dad is turning red!" Adia shouted up well Valkyrie was laughing. 

 

Yep, a average fun day in the house hold of Casa De Hiddleston. Tom walked in the house, Sage behind him saying sorry a thousands times over well trying to hand him the keys. 

 

"That bad?" 

 

"She clipped a curb, flipped off a person trying to cross the street and then hit the damn curb in front of our home." 

 

Nova laughed. "Take her out again but take my car. I swear she is good driving but she needs a heavier car. it is what I let her drive when in Suffolk." 

 

"She is going to kill me." Tom retorted, now looking at their youngest cuddled up to his wife like a baby koala. 

 

"What's wrong Tommy?" He asked, reaching for his son,. 

 

"James and his friends decided that since Tommy was just going to bug them, they would roll him in a blanket and use him as their personal couch," She replied, "Sage, get the keys cause we need to go grocery shopping." 

 

"You're gonna die!" Tom called out once his wife was out the door.


	20. Girl power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add more to it later but this is it for now. Liked this idea and ran with it.

Tom stood in front of his neighbours, watching his friend, Alex, holding his nose over the sink as he bled from a nose bleed. 

 

Why is he bleeding?

 

"Because he's a idiot."

 

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

 

"I think it's a new phenomenon."

 

"How? Do I wanna know?" Tom asked, crossing his arms over his chest unfortunately before lifting one hand to his face to cover his nose. 

 

"He called me a girl." (Y/N) stated simply, smile on her face and her own arms across her chest, hip limp to the side. 

 

"But.... You are a girl." Tom stated simply, still covering his nose and looking down at the girl who could kick his ass and he knew it. he had no chance against this 5'6 human time bomb who had taken down her 6'0 brother on multiple occasions before. Even as young children she always had the ability to go soft for his sister. 

 

"Yeah, but I am girl who could kick both your asses with you both actually TRYING to win and  will walk away scrape free." The proudness was obvious on her voice as she leaned on the door from of the kitchen and watched her brother rinse his face down. 

 

==========================================================

 

"Why did you call her a girl man?" Tom asked once Alex was set and sitting on the front porch pf his friends house. 

 

"She can't play rugby for shit! I called her a girl cause she lost against me and the guys so she is a girl." 

 

"She can kick your ass at everything else! You found ONE thing she isn't good at and she showed you that you're a idiot!" Tom exclaimed, drinking his pop soda. 

 

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Alex chuckled.


	21. bed time talker

"Tom? do you think one day humans will go to space and live on other planets and live better? I men how cool would it be to live on like... Mars or the moon? Or fuck! Uranus! How cool would that be? Tell your kids in the future that you left earth to live on Uranus. Like it would be the funniest thing ever!" (Y/N) joked. 

 

"I swear if you don't stop talking right now, I will smother you in a pillow." Tom threatened, holding the pillow over his face, body turned away from his wife behind him and holding himself back from kicking her..... like hard so she would fall out of bed but he was not going to do that. Nope. No. Not going to hap----

 

"Would you wanna live on mars or Uranus? I think Mars would be awesome cause it is red and--- OWWWW!"

 

A thump happened and one she got over the initial shock, she looked over and seen the pillow coming down for another womp to her. This time she blocked it but the third one came down again and got her. 

 

"THOMAS! Stop it you jerk!" She shouted out at him, trying to block the pillow. 

 

"Then shut the hell up! Cause I'm gonna kick your ass to Uranus for a solid night of silence!" Tom growled, climbing up and laying on her, cuddling into her middle and trying to doze off like the hundredth time today. 

 

"Get the fudge off of me and answer me!" She argued back, pushing him back. 

 

"Uranus is mine if you don't go to bed." He answered, grabbing and pillow and holding it over her face, getting his point across.


	22. Sun burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home.

"I told you that going to a nude beach was a bad idea Tommy." (Y/N) chuckled, walking into the house and putting their things by the washer. 

 

Tom was walking VERY slowly into the house, face scrunched up and teeth bared. He had both arms out and walked to the living room. 

 

"My damn arse is chaffing!" He growled out, stopping by the side of the couch, not daring to sit down. He was not going to take the risk after the bumpy ride from the beach on his leather car seats where the leather was heated and stuck to his skin..... Shit! He grimaced just thinking about the seat . 

 

"Okay big boy, lets get this done and over with." (Y/N) teased, walking into the living room with the aloe in one hand and a towel in the other. 

 

"Why the towel?" He asked, turning toward her. 

 

"Cause when you sit down, you're going to sit on this aloe soaked towel so your ass doesn't burn more than it does now." She replied, squirting the aloe into one hand before rubbing his back gently with it. 

 

She paid extra attention to the hot spots on him and slathered him in cool substance. Tom grunted as she got to his lower back, which seemed to be the worse spot on him cause he spent most of his time on his stomach, ass up and soaking the rays. 

 

"Drop em'." 

 

"Excuse me?" He asked, moving quickly to look at her, brow raised and mouth open ajar. 

 

"So I can get where the sun usually doesn't shine. Your butt was as red as a tomato when we left." 

 

He shook his head but didn't dare stop her when he pulled the raw strings to his trunks and wiggled them down his hips. Placing light kisses to his burnt skin before gently kneading the aloe into his skin, paying extra attention to his lower back and thighs. 

 

"Look at how perfect your bum is!"  (Y/N) exclaimed, rubbing his skin tenderly. 

 

"Please don't, not now. It hurts to much love." Tom grimaced. 

 

"I should spank you." (Y/n) teased, standing up and walking to his front. 

 

The look he was giving her could kill. If it could, she would be six feet under or possibly over HIS lap being the one getting spanked. But that was for another day. He huffed but didn't move otherwise. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Okay, you're covered up love. No more achy?" (Y/N) asked, lathering his back and squirting the aloe on the towel draped over the couch so tom could sit down. It seemed to help. 

 

"Oh stop. It feels so much better. Thank you darling. I think the shower sex helped though more than the aloe to be honest." He replied, sitting down and sighing. 

 

"A little moving is all you needed and it was the one way I was going to get what i wanted so..... you're welcome? Want a hand job?" She asked jokingly. 

 

"You're naughty but no..... Not till bed time at least." He winked, sitting back in the couch and pulling his wife against him. A day of Aloe and just a little tingly but he could handle it more now. 

 

"I love you Thomas." 

 

"I love you more love."


	23. First day of pre-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins start school but Daddy is working. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the crappiest thing I feel like I have written. (Yes I know all my stuff is very crummy but this takes the cake.)

Up and Adams kiddos! Lets get up loves and get ready! Breakfast is almost done!" Jo called out to the twins who were up stairs getting dressed for their first day of preschool. 

 

Both kids were excited for today but the day was a bit dreary, Tom couldn't make it. He was in Spain currently for some last minute retakes for a film he was going to be in so he had to be away. But never the less, Jo didn't let him miss this day and sent him pictures of the kids once they were dressed along with their new school bags she had made herself when the girls couldn't find the right bags they wanted. There isn't much options for girls who are mini tomboys so it was Jo who decided to put their clothing making genes to work and made the kids ideal bags. Loki and Thor. Adia wanted daddy's character so she got her Loki bag and took it everywhere with her. Valkyrie on the other hand was not in mood to be like her sister so she wanted her god father, Chris' character, so she got her ThorReally the girls were the opposite of their bags, Valk was more into the trouble making and joking. Always getting into something new and blaming her sister well. 

 

 

 

Adia was the sweetest little girl you could find who only showed her rough side when pushed. Both girls ran down the stairs and sat at the table, their hair up in French braids and perfectly in tact. Adia had her dad's reddish blond hair but everything else was all Jo. From their gray eyes to their favourite hobbies. 

 

"Can I have extra cookies for snack time!" Valkyrie yelled from the table. 

 

"It is a four hour long program so the extra is unneeded but when you get home, you can get some as a home snack love!," Jo called back, "Okay, we got our bags, snacks, clothes on, right bags and now to the car girls, we are going to be late and I know daddy can always be a little tiny bit late for some things but we must get there on time." 

 

\---------------------------------

 

The school parking lot of semi filled but it wasn't to bad. the photographers luckily haven't caught wind the twins yet and it has been 4 years since were welcomed into the world. Jo and Tom hid them quite well and when they were seen out and about, the nanny as always with the kids keeping them far enough from Tom and Jo so they couldn't be connected in the media as THEIR kids. They have been played as their nieces, or friend's kids they watch. At one point in the making, a magazine ran a story that they were their god kids and they lost their parents and Tom and Jo are caring for them. That was one story that they didn't have Luke run with cause the paparazzi were respectful. Their faces were blurred out when they were seen. At one time Luke brought up that the pictures of the kids were worth less money if they weren't seen with Tom. 

 

"Okay loves, sit down on the wall and let us get out picture yeah? Send to daddy to see?" Jo asked, getting their phone out. 

"But Emily is right there!" Valkyrie shouted, pointing to her friend getting out of the car. 

Adia was already sitting down already on the wall and holding her bag up in her lap and smiling. Valkyrie sat down too but she was not happy and getting a smile from her was not going to happen so a few clicks of the camera and the pictures were sent to Tom. Valkyrie was happy to get back up and run off but Adia was not looking to sure of things as she walked over and grabbed Jo's hand. 

"You scared care bear?" 

"Daddy was supposed to be here. He promised me." 

"You wanna call him? And tell him?" 

"Yeah." 

 

Pulling the phone out and dialing Tom's number, they waited, Adia giving her famous puppy dog eyes and biting her lip. She was the softer twin and just one look at her and you could melt like utter with this face. She was utter perfection in her parents eyes and it was like you could see the look just from the look over a call. 

 

"Hello love. How did the kids do going in?" Tom asked, sounding tired but cheerful. 

"Well Val ran off with Emily but Care bear is a bit scared." Jo replied, handing the phone off. 

"Daddy, you PROMISED you'd be here today. I don't wanna go in!" And the tear work. 

"Go inside baby. You'll love it. I promise I'll be there even if I am late." He replied. 

"But...." 

"Adia Rose, Have I ever lied to you?" 

"No. But I scared." 

"Don't be. It is going to be just like when I take you to the park but there be more kids there and a teacher and you can get as dorky as you want when you finger paint." 

"Okay! Preschoolers! Time to come in dearies! Time to learn." The teacher had come out of the room to gather the little monsters for a bit. 

"Okay, get going and I will make it up to you. I promise." Tom told her. 

"Lets go." Jo told her, lifting her up and carrying the small, shaky toddler to the class room. 

Valkyrie was already in the room putting her back pack on the hook. 

Jo handed over Adia's to Valkyrie before continuing on into the room. Shocked as the girls when they seen Tom at a tiny table, knees past his ears and the biggest smile on his face. 

"DADDY!" They screamed in unison. 

Jo had to put Adia down so she could run to Tom who welcomed her with open arms.


	24. Missin' grandad

She guessed that since her father was famous, he was loved by many but when she let there be a public service for fans, she never expected the thousands of people to show up from all over the world, The church was luckily quite huge and the people in attendance were respectful. her siblings were next to her in the front row of the church, their families with them. All 12 of the grand kids sitting on the ground by their granddad, not planned and when they were told to sit up on the benches, they all didn't listen to their parents but there was no hassle, not with people around and the scene it would cause. They ranged from 2 to 12. Hers, Her oldest was 8, She was the closest to her granddad so it was so shock when she was the one who seemed to dazed from this all and just sat there well everyone else went up to say their last goodbyes. (Y/N)'s father had passed on at the age of 92. 92 bright and loving days on earth. What made his death so devastating was that he died only some days after her mother had, and he had her cremated. The day he had died, he as curled around the urn carrying his wife of 61 years. currently her mother was lying on her father's chest, his arms tightly around the urn. They all knew it was what he would want. 

 

They were married so young and had kids almost right away, Their oldest was conceived as what was supposed to be a one night stand but had quickly turned into their miracle baby. For the next 2 1/2 years they tried to co-parent well seeing other people but they always gravitated back to one another. Then the twins happened on their honeymoon and that was all it took. They were a family of five with a rough start and a almost not their romance but they turned it around and quickly made it into a one of Hollywood's most loved relationships. A golden couple with a rough start. Her father wanted his boy to carry on the Hiddleston name so they tried again and got Jameson, the star boy of the family and light of his sisters eyes. They thought they were done but then when Jameson was 8, (Y/N) had come along. 

 

Her oldest sister, Sage, was the one to get up and walk to the wooden box and write her name across the box their father was in, and order of their birth, they went up. Next was the twins, Adia and Valkyrie, together of course do the deed, then their only brother, Jameson was next to go up. He was the closest to their mother so it was harder to lose her than their father but with the close deaths, he had gone mute for the most part, only talking to his own daughter and sons. Then last but not least, her, going up with her children, each writing their names or scribbles. Mia smiling at her grandparents and Michael demanding to give kisses. He was four and still didn't understand what was going on. 

 

All the kids didn't seem to fully understand. Tom, grand dad, didn't die. Not in real life, only in movies and he always got up at set when he did 'die' so why wasn't he doing so now? It's been a long time and he needed to get up before he would accidentally be put into the ground. 

 

".................. And in conclusion, Thomas William Hiddleston was great man who many believe died of broken heart when his wife had passed, he had gone with her in spirit and soul, both to be lied beneath the ground together for all eternity. The family would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate such a great man, and would like to welcome you all tomorrow to his services but mind you, they would prefer you to meet at his grave site as to not cause such a long line of cars as a transport." 

 

As this was all going on, (Y/N) noticed her daughter pull out her father's soup canister, one her daughter insisted on making tea in for them when they went to see granddad. Her daughter gently poured a cup on the side and walked up to the coffin. Everyone noticed, including the talker, and all went silent as Mia walked the cup to the coffin and sat the cup on the side. 

 

"Granddad, it's time to wake up now. We all miss you and you've been asleep far to long." 

 

The gasps, hiccups of tears and crying began all over the room. The family and fans were not ready for this. And it seemed neither was Mia when she finally had he courage to rest her hand on her granddad's face and felt the cold against her hand, jumping back and looking shocked.  

 

"Granddad? Please wake up....... I miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do know I am open to doing One-shots right? There is a chap here with the info I need/would like and I can do one-shots.


End file.
